The Trip
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Class trip. four per room. Two per bed. Jounouchi stuck with Kaiba.  What could go wrong... Or what could go right.  Puppyshipping Yaoi R&R lemons later maybe... fluff too!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished Music To My Ears yet but I work better when I work on more then one thing at a time. I get tired of one thing then do another then go back and stuff so yeah lol same characters and not related to the last one completely.**

* * *

Class Camping

It was a class trip and it would make or break anyone's grade. The class sit taking in what the teacher had just said. It was silent for a wile till finally someone spoke up.

"You're joking right" The violet eyed teen asked.

"No Yugi." Takahiro sensei smiled sweetly. "I know some people might not like the thought of camping in a cabin but its happening. Rooms of four and two per bed and I made rooming lists"

"So we have to share beds" An icy voice asked.

"Yes asshole you do so shut your lips" Takahiro sensei was one of the few people on the not afraid of Seto Kaiba list. The list consisted of other people Mokuba, Akira, Yami, Marik, and Bakura. That's not to say _everyone_ else was afraid just most people.

"Uh sensei what can we bring?" Akira asked twirling her fingers in her hair. She wasn't afraid of the elder Kaiba cause she was dating the younger Kaiba.

"That will be on the packet I hand out hun" Takahiro sensei smiled "Get this signed by your parents"

"What if you don't live with them" Akira asked

"There's a spot for that." She smiled as she passed them out.

"Is rooming permanent?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes Katsuya they are" She smiled "You can do what ever you kids want for now. Just keep it within the rules. Meet your group see what bus your on and stuff."

"Who you rooming with?" Akira smiled.

"That freaky Kyoo Kid." A rather punk rock emo kid "Sweet little Yoshi and Kaiba" The last name was spat out.

"I got Anzu, Miho and Toshya" Akira said "I'm sure you'll survive with the hot ass"

"Just cause he looks good doesn't mean I like him" Jounouchi said.

"Yo Akira you bring music" Toshya said "I got portable stuff and Anzu says she'll buy snacks and Miho says she'll carry all the clothes in hers that way we got the best of all worlds. Cool"

"Yeah I can do that" Akira smiled

"Good and if you got snack or stuff send it to us to pack" Toshya said then walked away.

"Okay here it is Katsuya I call Yoshi you get Kaiba." Kyoo said "You tow are on the bus after us so it doesn't matter. I am not with Kaiba"

"Who says I wanna be with the bastard." Jou frowned

"You'll be with them or on the floor" Kaiba scowled.

"Aw is Katsuya too hot to sleep in bed with you" Kyoo smiled. Kaiba gave him a death glare before he walked to the teachers desk. She rolled her eyes then nodded and Kaiba left.

"Do we really have to room with that" Yoshi asked

"Don't worry Yoshi hell be too busy flirting with Katsuya to bug us" Kyoo smiled

"That's the weirdest and stupidest thing anyone has ever said" Jou said laughing.

"You mean you didn't notice" Kyoo asked "Its obvious he like a little school boy picking on the person he likes. Its also obvious he's gay" "And a uke" Yoshi smiled.

"Okay I fallowed you up to that last part" Akira said "Kaiba isn't uke or seme he just likes pleasure."

"How would you know that" Kyoo asked

"I date his brother and there's nothing you can keep from Mokuba Kaiba" Akira said :He knows things even he don't wanna know"

"So does Kaiba like Jou?" Yoshi smiled

"Wait Jou do you like Kaiba?" Kyoo asked

"He's good looking but an ass" Katsuya said

"A hot ass" Yoshi blushed.

"You should so go for him Katsuya!" Kyoo said "I've met Mokuba and that means Kaiba isn't as bad as he lets on cause Mokuba talks so highly of him"

"You're all Sick in the head" Jou said frowning.

* * *

"This is your chance Kaiba" Akira said helping him pack. That is to say she was packing and he was working.

"How do you even know I like the mutt" Kaiba asked, frowning.

"Mokuba stole your journal. I though it was his then read it finding out it was yours." Akira said "I love the way you write I wish Mokuba wasn't so blunt"

"He'll get better and Jou is so not into me" Kaiba said

"You're right he thinks you're an ass but a hot one" Akira replied "And the other two roommates are sure you have a crush on him. That makes it easier for you because I'm sure they'd help you win Jou over"

"I don't want to" Kaiba said

"You're afraid of rejection but I'm sure it'll all work out if you face that fear. He may say no but if you keep trying that no will become a yes, but I think he'll say yes"

"I doubt it he hates me" Kaiba said.

"Did you know Katsuya can walk in heels stilettos too!" Akira said.

"You like giving me dirty thoughts" Kaiba asked scowling

"Just as much as I like dressing Jou in drag" Akira smiled "Your nose is bleeding"

"Shut up" Kaiba scowled putting his sleeve to his nose.

"If it makes you feel better I convinced him and a couple others to cosplay on the trip." Akira smiled "You might enjoy our randomness"

"Probably not" Kaiba said

"Oh come on all our cosplay is hot" Akira said closing his bag. "I'm going to Jou's now."

"Why to torture me more" Kaiba asked

"No Jou is coming with me to find something he can carry his stuff in" Akira smiled. "If you promise to be good I'll make him pack something sexy"

"Just get out of here" Kaiba growled

"Okay your loss" Akira smiled

* * *

"I am soo not packing that outfit" Jou scowled

"Oh come on you wont be the only one I promise" Akira smiled "Bakura and Marik will be I will and possibly duke"

"Yeah but its girly" Jou said laying back on Akira's couch.

"So what are your thoughts on Kaiba" Akira asked.

"You already know them" Jou said looking sad at Akira. "I do like him or I used to but after years of being called a worthless mutt I gave up. He doesn't like me and no one does unless it's a one time thing they want."

"Katsuya that's your dad talking not you" Akira said crawling on top of his lap. "I love you"

"Not what I mean" Jou said running his hand along her cheek "You wouldn't miss me much if I wasn't here"

"If there wasn't a Mokuba I'm sure I would be with you" Akira smiled "That and if you weren't a fruit"

"But I'm a tasty fruit" Jou smiled

"Keep telling yourself that" Akira said moving to the floor.

"Do I really need all that stuff?" Jou asked.

"I only added a few outfits extra incase we don't leave on time" Akira said "Weather man says a storm be a brewing"

"You can be so weird" Jou smiled at Akira.

"You think this is a game?" Akira asked looking appalled "Take your pants off"

"What?" Jou fell off of the couch a look of shock on hi face. Akira giggled.

"I'ma gonna make you pretty for your bus ride next to Kaiba" Akira exclaimed.

"What part of give up fails you" Jou frowned

"The part where you thought I'd actually listen to you" Akira said smiling devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I remember my first band trip. It was to Texas the first nigh people slept on the bus and being ADHD me I stayed up all night playing my DS sitting behind my crush wishing he returned the feelings. It was 4 per room and two per bed. Ahh memories.**

**But anyway my da is .com go there from time to time to see what I've drawn though I wish I could draw better lol**

* * *

"I hate you" Jounouchi said as he walked with Akira. He had in glasses that he had hidden for good reason and a skelanimals shirt that belonged to Akira and was too long for her to wear as a shirt but long enough for jou. He had black skinny jeans and black boots plus a scarf to match the shirt.

"But you look smart and cute" Akira smiled "I would so do you"

"You know no one believes me when I say your not that innocent" Jou said "Do you only use dirty words with me?"

"Yeah" Akira smiled. As they approached the buses. "I'll sit near you so your not alone with him, but please try to be super nice"

"Thanks" Jou smiled as he put his bag under and hurried on to the bus. After a little wile of people filling in Jou got hope full "Maybe he's not coming"

"Move I want the window seat" A cold voice said

"Spok too soon" Akira smiled.

"MAke me move" JOu said noticing an odd look on the CEOS face as he eyed him.

"Seto be nice" Akira said "Katsuya! The only thing Seto kun gets sick on is buses please let him have the window it helps"

"I didn't ask you to explain shit" Kaiba growled.

"Yeah Mokuba told me what happened at work now shut up and sit down." Akira said.

"Should have came here sooner" Jou said Kaiba growled but sat down he had on jeans and a t-shirt obviously given to him from Akira it was white and read 'This is my happy face'

"Alright now that everyone's here we can go" Takahiro sensei smiled "No swaping seats with other people stay with your group"

Jounouchi sat for a while feeling weird. If Kaiba really did get sick on buses he should have given him the window seat. He looked over to Akira who was now arguing with Kaiba. She had lasted almost an hour with out telling the CEO what to do.

"I didn't eat for a reason" Kaiba said.

"My cooking is good and having something in your stomach hurts less then a dry heave" Akira said holding some of her baked goods in front of him.

"I don't plan on throwing up. I'm fine" Kaiba said.

"You're really pail" Toshya said looking at Kaiba "And its hard to be paler then you already are"

"See Toshya agrees" Akira said. Kaiba nodded and took one of her muffins. Jou felt he had given up too easily but what could he say.

"Get up a sec" Jou said.

"What now mutt" Kaiba frowned getting up.

"You can have the window seat" Jou said. Kaiba looked surprised but only for a split second as he sat down, Jou was next to look surprised as he looked down at Kaiba "Are your nails painted"

"Asks the guy wearing a girls shirt" Kaiba scowled.

"Akira made me wear it" Jou frowned.

"Well theres your answer" Kaiba said leaning on the cool glass.

"Akira do you go around dressing up boys?" Toshya asked

"Only the cute ones" Akira smiled then both girls giggled.

"Alright class were stopping for lunch" Takahiro sensei announced. "Buy it and bring it back you have 20 minutes"

"Finally" Akira yelled jumping up. It was common knowledge that she couldn't sit still for long periods of time as she raced out of the bus to run around in circles.

"I have to sleep next to her" Toshya said getting up slowly.

"Yo Kaiba you coming?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba looked up at him even paler then before.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Kaiba said then pushed past Jou and hurried out. Not even caring to fallow the others inside he threw up right there near the back of the bus. Jou looked to group then back at Kaiba. He didn't really have money to buy anything any way. Jou sighed and walked over to Kaiba. Setting a hand lightly on his back.

"Go in and eat something" Kaiba said.

"Nah I'm not hungry" Jou smiled.

"You're always hungry" Kaiba said Crossing his arms and removing Jou's.

"We'll I'm not and Akira said to be nice" Jou frowned crossing his arms "Now if you'll get back on the bus I can grab you a bottle of water"

Kaiba nodded and got back on the bus fallowed by Jou. He reached under Akira seat and grabbed out her bag going through it till he pulled out a bottle water with his name on it. He handed it to Kaiba. Then continues through the bag. Kaiba takes a sip watching Jou pull out an mp3 player.

"Doesn't Akira get mad when you do that?" Kaiba asked

"Does she get mad when you go through her stuff" Jou asked. Kaiba nodded. Jou smiled closing her bad and putting it back. "Nah she knows I wont pull nothing funny."

And with that people started to return. One by one surprised that Jou of all people hadn't left to eat. Akira and Toshya finally returned and Toshya looked spent. Jou looked at her in confusion.

"I had to catch her so she didn't get left behind" Toshya said.

"I brought you a bento Katsuya" Akira smiled Reaching into one of her bags and handing a box to him. It was cur covered in Hello Kitty characters.

"You didn't have to" Jou smiled taking it. He handed his mp3 player to Kaiba. "Instead of reading listen to music. You may not like my taste but it'll help"

Kaiba took it looking through the artists. Jounouchi listened to a bit of everything. _Brown Eyed Girls _to the Pokemon sound track. Kaiba looked back at Jou who had opened the bento and was now smiling. It was filled with a Totoro and his mouth was open big in a yawn next to him was a Red Eyes B. Chick and a few other cute characters.

"You make the cutest bentos" Jounouchi said smiling.

"I made you one too Kaiba" Akira smiled "If you want it"

"You should eat" Toshya said sweetly as she munched on something herself. Kaiba nodded and she handed him a plain box. Inside was Totoro looking to the side other little creatures from the movie fallowing behind. Kaiba picked a song to listen to wile eating. Jou leaned over to see what he had chosen. It was a song called The Rose one of Jou's many favorites.

Something hit Kaiba waking him from his sleep he looked over to the smiling offender. Akira looked down a little and Kaiba fallowed her gaze to see what she looked down to. His face went red as he say Katsuya sleeping on him a hand around his arm the other on his leg. He turned even redder when it moved up his leg a little.

'Help' Kaiba mouth. Akira shook her head then gave him fish like kissy lips. Kaiba glared then stopped seeing his glares did nothing to her. He flipped though the songs then went to Jou's favorite list and chose a son by Ke$ha called Stephen.

Maybe Akira was right and he did have a chance with Jou. Or maybe she was wrong though this felt so wonderful. He could stay like this for ever. His lips slipped down to Jous for a second and Jou seemed to smiled in his sleep at the feeling. Kaiba smiled, maybe he could win Jou over.

Akira also smiled getting a picture of the event. She would so black mail him later if he didn't try for Katsuya!


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never been camping. I've never been drunk. Never done drugs or had a eating problem except the part where I love food. I've never gotten that last dance with someone special or any dance with someone special. I've never been to Spain, but I kinda like the music. I live in Iowa and I Tobiath Wyborn the 3rd, your author, has never been in real love. I'm a hopeless romantic so I've had boyfriends and wished for perfect fairy tail endings but unlike the stories this is real life… And unlike Jounouchi Katsuya I never gave up on someone ii liked even if I knew it pointless!**

**Btw it cut out my link so go to crashorcredit dot deviant art dot com lol**

**SOMEONE SHOWED ME WHERE THE LINES ARE FOUND!**

* * *

**Anyways sorry ths took so long I have school..**

**Since we already know our dragon and puppy I'm gonna show a little of the others and Akira can be worse then Mokuba on sugar or Bakura on a raid... please please READ and REVIEW**

* * *

So this is what hell looks like

Jounouchi woke up to someone gently shaking him. He opened his eyes to a smiling Toshya and Akira. Toshya snapped a pic and Jou instantly saw why. He was snuggling up close to a sleeping CEO.

"Get lost" Jou said moving away quickly.

"Aw but you two look so cute together" Toshya smiled

"We're here by the way" Akira smiled, then turned and left.

"Wake up moneybags" Jou said leaning over and lightly shaking him.

Kaiba opened his eyes to see Jou who's face was a little too close to his. With out properly thinking he pushed Jou off the seat. He yelped as he hit his head on the opposite seat.

"Sorry" Kaiba said grabbing his bag and walking off. Jou fallowed him outside and grabbed his bag then searched again for Kaiba. He hurried after fallowing him to a room.

"Floor" Kaiba mumbled.

"Seriously?" Jou exclaimed.

"Yes"

"Why"

"I'm not sharing a bed with yon. Now hush before you wake them" Kaiba pointed to Kyoo and Yoshi. Jou sighed grabbing a pillow and sheet setting it on a chair. Kaiba grabbed some clothes and looked around. "No bathroom in here?"

"We passed one in the hallway" Jou said Kaiba left with his clothes. Jou slipped his cloths off and slipped on the thing Akira had packed for him to sleep in the first week. Black shorts and a white t-shirt. He curled up on to the chair, at least it wasn't wooden or something hard.

Kaiba returned to see Jou already asleep. Akira said to be nice but he couldn't, being nice meant getting close and if he got close who knew what he might try,

* * *

"Wake up Jou" Kyoo whispered. Jou moved slowly to sitting and saw Yoshi taking pictures of Kaiba. The CEO was curled up cutely like a small child as he hugged his pillow.

"Taking pictures?" Jou asked

"Its Akira's and Toshya camera" Yoshi said softly blushing.

"He likes em" Kyoo informed. Yoshi looked franticly at Kyoo who smiled.

"Uh.. Yeah bathroom be back" Jou said Grabbing a bag with a Monday 1 label on it.

"Wake up ya prick" Kyoo yelled causing Kaiba to jump then scowl at the laughing pair.

"Jerks" Kaiba said looking around "Where's the Mutt?"

"Bathroom" Yoshi said smiling sweetly. Kaiba bit his lip.

"Akira said you think I like him" Kaiba said

"Do you" Kyoo exclaimed "I promise not to tell him"

"You two not tell him and help me win him over" Kaiba asked

"Don't think it'll be too hard just flirt" Kyoo said "Jou's a sucker for a cute face"

"Kyoo don't say things like that" Yoshi said "Just tell him I'm sure he'll be fine"

"I don't think I want to flat out tell him Yoshi" Kaiba said ignoring Kyoo calling him cute. "Its complicated and I don't think His friends will accept it well"

"That's true Honda hates you" Kyoo said "Jou stupidly thinks of his friends before himself but Bakura would accept it. He seems to regard Jou as a brother."

"As nice as they are they need to trust Katsuya a little more" Yoshi said :I don't know you well but I like Mokuba, Akira and Katsuya. Be honest with your feelings. If you Katsuya you'll see my dark side"

"This is gonna be hard" Kaiba scowled. The door swung open Jou coming in fallowed by Akira,

"Morning boys" She smiled.

"AH JOU WARN US" Kyoo yelled grabbing pants to put on.

"You ain't got nothing I ain't seen before" Akira said sitting on there bed.

"What is it you want?" Yoshi asked pulling his shirt down trying to cover his boxers.

"Today cosplay is Turks" Akira said smiling "No hair color or wigs but Jou is Reno so every one else has to be zipped"

Jou was dressed in a white button up and black slacks and a suit top type thing that had a zipper instead of buttons. His shirt and tie was loose . He had toe red lines under each eyes and goggles on his forehead. Kaiba liked the casual look Jou had it was kinda- NO, no bad thoughts! Yoshi smiled jumping over onto the bed grabbing his bag happily.

"So who are you" Kyoo asked.

"I'm Rufus Shinra" Akira said proudly she had all white on. Similar to Jou's out fit but a litter fancier.

"Our boss" Yoshi smiled buttoning up his shirt.

"You guys are freaks" Kaiba said

"Don't worry you'll be joining us before the trips over" Akira smiled

"Not likely' Kaiba said

"I bet Jou could charm the pants off any boy here" Yoshi said shyly "You always manage to have this hot laid back look. I kinda envy you"

"What makes you think I'm queer!" Jou scowled.

"My gardar went off gay guys and some girls have it" Kyoo said.

"Is it obvious" Jou asked.

"only to some females and gays and me" Yoshi blushed.

"Wonder how Takahiro sensei will react to us" Akira said

Takahiro just stared at the group then smiled.

"Really Rufus did you need to bring all the Turks?" Takahiro sensei asked smiling

"Yes" Akira beamed

"Who's Reno?" Takahiro sensei asked

"Katsuya is" Akira said. Takahiro smiled and walked over to Jou.

"Reno is my favorite" Takahiro said

"Mine too" Jou said

"Oy! Attention" a voice called A girl was up in the front of the room she had short blonde hair and green eyes like a wolf. "I'm Augustine one of the guide at this camp. You swill fallow camp rules or we will punish you not your school but your school can add further punishment. Do as we say and we'll get along fine"

"Hey Jou" Honda called snickering "stop letting Akira dress you you look so queer"

"Yeah I know" Jou said giving a half hearted smile

"Be nice Honda. I think Jou looks good." Yugi said. "Let go to our seat and find out info for today"

"Yeah good idea buy guys" Jou said walking off.

Duke sat with Bakura on one side and Marik on the other, Duke smirked dressed a Turk.

"No Turk clothes" Akira asked.

"No" Bakura replied

"Where's Kaiba" Akira asked sitting down.

"Coffee probably" Marik said.

"Showers are group and you can also relax in the springs but on at designated times" Augustine said

"I hate group things" Kaiba said sitting next to Akira leaning on her.

"Stop that your fan girls will kill me!" Akira said

"If you don't show on time the hot water will be off" Augustine yelled.

"Kaiba sama" A girl said boldly "Are you and Akira sama an item"

"And it begins" Kaiba said "She's dating my brother now get lost"

"This is CEO hell" Akira giggled

"Are you interested in someone" She asked "I'm Cho by the way."

"Maybe I am interested in someone why do you care" Kaiba hissed.

"I'm convinced your queer as folk" Cho said leaning her hip out with a hand on it. This caused the CEO to falter.

"Does it matter?" He frowned.

"Yeah kinda" Cho said "If someone like you came out people would be less of a pain in my ass"

"Who said I was in the closet" Kaiba said.

"But you have all those fan girls" Cho now faltered.

"No one ever asked" Kaiba said "Now go frolic and tell your friends what you learned. I will tell Mokuba you said hi"

"I knew it" She said skipping off.

"Who was she" Akira growled.

"Mokuba's lesbian tutor now stop with the jealousy" Kaiba said

"Alright." Akira said grabbing bacon from Jou's plate.

"NO" Exclaimed Jou trying to grab it back.

"Its just bacon" Duke said.

"NO its not" Kaiba said backing up.

"Not with my cousin its not just bacon" Marik said as Akira put it in her mouth her eyes gave a glint of some thing starving. And every one with a plate, even Yoshi and Kyoo dumped the bacon they had on to Akira's plate.

"BACON" She exclaimed "OM NOM NOM"

"That's scary" Duke said

"Its why I love her" Bakura said watching her in a dreamy way.

"I'm hungry" Akira said as her plate was empty "I can't help it. Can I dress you up tomorrow?"

"NO" Kaiba glared.

"Oh let her" Toshya said placing a plate of bacon in front of Akira.

"I love you" Akira said all teary eyed.

"I know" Toshya smiled slipping behind Akira in the char she leaned on her as Kaiba scowled she smiled.

"Hey Akira" Augustine said approaching her Kaiba leaned back on Akira. "I didn't know you went to Domino High"

"Well I do" Akira smiled.

"Who's the loser leaning on ya" Augustine asked.

"Seto Kaiba" Akira said

"Oh… still single?"

"No"

"Oh well be careful Shinya still loves you"

"Shit"

"Blood and his gang are hanging around too"

"Shit, shit!"

"Today's group will be broke into little section an I got your group"

"Group bronze" Jou smiled.

"My god your hot" Augustine said. Kaiba glared at her with a slight growl. It was unseen or heard by Jou but everyone else noticed.

"Thank you but I don't look that good" Jou smiled

"Oh you do and I think someone else here really like you" She smiled. Kaiba went red realizing what he had done. Bakura gave him a sly grin but not as sly as the one Duke gave.

"I doubt it" Jou said.

"Me too" Honda said "Who would love Jou"

Kaiba hated Honda voice so very mush and he had just hurt Jou's feelings.

"WE have free time later this week and the gang thought we could hang you better be there" Honda smiled then left.

"Don't mind your friend" Augustine said "You can find love in the oddest places if you look-speaking of love"

Akira stiffened causing both Toshya and Kaiba to stop leaning on her a little.

"Princess" A voice yelled A dark haired teen who looked like a model came running over and pushed both Kaiba and Toshya to the floor, and kissing her hand.

"Stop this instant" Akira growled "I love someone else'

"Another has stolen you from me" He said looking hurt "I will hunt him down"

"He's not here so go away" Akira said But he was too busy thinking to hear.

"I will find him and challenge him for your heart" He exclaimed jumping up.

"Is this what hell looks like?" Kaiba asked

"Yes" Augustine whispered.

* * *

**Augustine is actually my OC for hellsing. She's knda the me I created for it. She has a marking on he face (Star in a cresent moon) and ears that aren't in this her hair is shor and blonde and covers her left eye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow okay in this chapter we show why Bakura is also in love with Akira… **

**Ah thats a knee slapper!**

**I also prefer the name Duke…**

**I also felt I need a conflict beyond Kaiba's lack of balls. So instead of going in to our MC past I decided to pull things from Akira's past. For those who don't know Akira from my other story(I need to go back and clean up all the typos badly but I'm lazy) Akira is Egyptian and she's skipped several grades so she is aroung Mokuba's age maybe younger maybe older I forget but she's really smart. Her mother taught her many Egyptian things before death and blah blah blah**

* * *

Augustine's tour

They we split in to two groups made of 12 people or 3 rooms. Augustines group was Akira, Anzu, Bakura, Duke, Kaiba, Katsuya, Kyoo, Marik, Miho, Toshya, Yoshi. Only eleven Because Bakura, Duke and Marik had no 4th person in their room.

"We're headed up to the spring" Augustine said "Don't go alone even! Between animals and the local perverts and the spirts oh and Steve…. Just never go alone"

"You gonna try on Jou now" Yoshi whispered.

"Shut up!" Kaiba hissed

"So you told them" Akira smiled.

"Is it gang up on Kaiba day already?" Bakura asked jumping in putting an arm around Kaiba's shoulder.

"Is it what?" Kaiba frowned.

"Gang up on Kaiba day is when we gang up on you and make you confess your love to Jou" Marik said Putting his arm over Kaiba's other shoulder.

"Who all did you tell" Kaiba hissed

"She didn't have to tell us priest" Bakura said.

"It was flippin obvious and today when you growled at Augustine it confirmed it" Marik said

"But Don't worry Jou didn't notice hes quite oblivious to your feelings" Bakura said

"And how should that cheer me up" Kaiba frowned.

"Are you guys gonna listen or not" Augustine yelled "It's easy to get lost and dangerous out here and I would hate to be the one to tell your family that you're dead"

"Just cool it" Jou smiled "They'll listen soon enough"

"Well stop torturing the brunett and get your asses back here" Augustine said

"But its fun" Akira said

"Hey as long as you fill them in on how to get around" Augustine said

"I will" Akira smiled then whispered in Kaiba's ear "How should I dress him tomorrow maybe show off his great legs"

Akira received a hit to the head by Augustine. Kaiba had a hand to his nose it was bleeding.

"Not cool" Augustine said "You walk up front with me! Both of you."

"What I do?" Augustine whined sounding like a small child

"Causing others nose bleeds is so not cool" Augustine said "Remember some of the wild animals like the smell of blood"

"And I'm one of them"

"That's not the point!"

Akira got a kick in the ass and she hurried to the front. Jounouchi laughed and Toshya looked mad. Akira looked guilty to no end. The rest of the walk was rather calm.

"The springs are just ahead" Augustine smiled it fell as she saw three boys ahead of them "Oh shit Akira back up"

"Well hello Augustine" The red head smiled "Who is the fresh meat."

"Get lost Blood" Augustine snapped

"Oh she's always so mean" The blue haired one said. The green haired one eyed the group then smiled.

"Oy Yamada its Akira" the green haired one smiled

"Hiro your right" The blue haired one said swooping over to her and pushing her forward. Akira looked down hand closed tightly in fists.

"Who?" Blood asked smiling "Oh yeah that little lesbian. Are you a boy yet Akira or do you just make little boys gay still"

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson" Yamada smiled

"Get lost you jerks" Anzu said.

"Stay out of it girl" Blood said another person came in to view. He also had blue hair behind him a black haired boy who was smaller. He looked afraid and scanned them worried. The taller saw him nod and then moved fast throwing something at Marik who was pushed out of the way by Toshya.

"He moves too slowly" The blue haired one said.

"Well little kiddies" Blood smiled "I am blood and you will be my audience and my patrons."

"Like hell" Augustine yelled

"Back down dog you're out numbered" Blood yelled. Augustine's neck twitched like someone was pulling on her jaw bone as she nodded and stepped back.

"Stay still blondie" The tall one said looking at Katsuya.

"He's a good looker" Hiro said. "bet she turned him too"

"You should all know this sweet girl here" Blood grabbed Akiras hair pulling her head up as he spoke "is a snake." Blood threw her to the ground Jou went for her "Stop" Jou stopped looking up to Blood "Shes poisons through touch" He kicked her away. Kaiba reached for her. "NO one touches the snake"

"I do what I please" Kaiba said

"Not here you don't" Blood said then started pointing to his members. "Hiro is smart. Yamada is strength. This tall one is the Hawk and his partner is the Monkey"

"What do you want" Augustine growled

"To see what I like and to warn them of the snake" He smiled "And I see many things I like"

"Just cause you own this place doesn't mean you can run freely" Augustine said 'Wait till I tell daddy"

"Tell my father see what happens to you" He smiled and turned "And Akira I do so hope to teach you a lesson for it seems the last one didn't teach you"

That was breaking point. Had you not been there. It was the cry of a wild cat a cougar maybe puma but it ripped through the trees and came from Akiras mouth her eyes turned wild. She jumped and pounced at Blood. Blood grabbed Hiro who looked frightened as he was put in her path. She landed on him and proceeded to claw at him ripping clothes and flesh as poor Hiro cried in pain. Augustine reached her hand back and pulled out a spray bottle spinning similar to a gun.

"Down" Augustine said spraying Akira. She reacted like a cat twitching then running.

"I see shes still wild" Blood smiled pulling a shaky Hiro up. "We'll be around"

With that the gang walked off. Augustine scowled at Akira who growled back till she got sprayed.

"Akiras really scary" Yoshi said

"That's why I love her" Bakura said his eyes sparkling with tears.

"As I said" Augustine blared. "Never leave alone"

"We got it" Toshya said from a ways ahead "Is the water always this amazing"

"Yes" Augustine called. Everyone except the normal dampers gasped at the water. It shined unlike any water ever seen. "Our springs are know to have healing properties and magical ones too"

"Its so pretty" Anzu said.

"We will be coming here later when I'm suppose to tell you more rules and blah blah blah" Augustine said. "Wear swim stuff under clothes. I'll bring some but you know I like odd things"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! My mom took my pc and I have artists block cause I wanna draw but my hands aren't agreeing…. MERRY CHRISTMAS or what ever minority you are. I wanted more here but as I said I'm like blah! AND THE PRESENTS ARE CALLING OH RA I WANT TO OPEN THEM!**

**Remember kids when in doubt dance! I hope to post more soon as can be!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man life got hard…. Failed like all my classes xo I cant get finical aid. This sucks cause they sent it to me Christmas eve… I wanted to go to anime spark.. I still might with my Christmas money. I was listening to Hoobestank's Inside Of You wile writing this and playing Professor Layton Unwound Time! Future Luke is hot and I assume he's legal yeah…. I'm a weird one**

* * *

Break Time…Sorta

"What are we doing here" Yoshi asked.

"Hiding from the big boss" Augustine said.

"This place is like music slash geeky nerd heaven." Toshiya said eyeing the electronics and instruments.

"Play us a song" Kyoo smirked as Jou and Akira were messing with instruments. Jou looked just like an excited puppy and Akira was like a little kid in a candy shop drooling all over the place!

"Not a chance" Jounouchi said.

"Why not" Akira asked

"Just cause" Jounouchi blushed.

"Oh you have to!" Toshya said jumping on Jou's back.

"Leave him be" Anzu said "I doubt he can play an instrument I mean this is Jounouchi we're talking about and Akira doesn't look like the type who only sings in the shower And air guitar to stuff. "

"So you think they'll be bad" Augustine asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't want them to embarrass themselves" Anzu smiled mischievously.

"Toshya get your ass on the drums" Akira said madly then sweetly whispered to Jou "Your singing Hun"

"Why me she insulted your singing" Jounouchi asked

"It will shell shock her more" Akira smiled

"MY LOVE" A voice yelled causing Akira to stiffen as he top half leaned to the side her hands went in and she looked as though she had just been hit with a lightning bolt. Shinya launched himself towards Akira.

"Pedo-Panda NO!" Akira yelled as she swung a black flying V in to his face.

"DON'T DO THAT TO MY BABY!" Augustine yelled grabbing the flying V from Akira.

"Oh my god did I kill him" Akira exclaimed staring at Shinya.

"I'll take him to our nurse you can think of a song to sing for us when I get back" Augustine said picking him up with one hand and slinging him over her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do for a song?" Jou asked

"Oh um" Akira looked lost "Yoshi Hun you wanna do some symphonic for us"

"Um maybe" he blushed

"This place has everything what should we do" Akira said

"I think you should do some thing pop: Ryou smiled sweetly

"I like rock" Marik said.

"Me too" Kyoo said

"Miho likes pop" Miho smiled

"I like sexy songs that out you in the mood" Duke smiled.

"Ah okay then how bout you Mr. CEO?" Toshya asked as the others still just stared at Duke.

"I don't care" Kaiba said.

"Forget him and help us set some stuff up" Jounouchi said. Kyoo smiled and slipped next to Kaiba.

"So I found you something to help in your quest" Kyoo whispered.

"What are you on" Kaiba asked

"The good shit but here" Kyoo smiled handing him a bag full of assorted suckers.

"How will this help?" Kaiba frowned.

"You suck on em and that gets his attention, ya know? Like girls looking cut with something in there mouth" Kyoo smiled wickedly. "I picked flavors you should like from coffee to caramel, vanilla and cherry"

"Your really odd but it can't hurt" Kaiba said liking the thought of a coffee sucker.

"also Jou seems to like music so if you have any musical talents you should show them" Kyoo said.

"I can sing" Kaiba said"Bullshit!" Kyoo snapped.

"Can too" Kaiba frowned.

"Akira does Kaiba sing?" Kyoo asked. Akira put her hands on her face the one on the left partly covered that eye and the right hands pinky was light in her mouth as she gave a crazy smile.

"If you could hear him when he thinks no one listening" She exclaimed "Sound proofing doesn't work if the doors aren't closed"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kaiba said blushing slightly.

"That means we should make him sing too" Kyoo smiled.

"Not happening" Kaiba frowned.

"Oh come on it can't hurt Rich boy" Jou said. Toshya giggled then whispered something to Akira who in turn and pulled Jou down to whisper it too. He laughed a little louder. To say they were about to have a girl moment would be odd, but it was more or less what was happening in the circle they had formed. They were mumbling stuff back and forth. Singing and the only people close enough to hear were Duke, Kaiba and Kyoo.

(A)so we walk in and all heads turn

(J)check us out just watch and learn

(T)your boys will look us up and down

(J)watch as their jaws hit the ground

(A)but your boys not the one for me

(J)this boy in fronts the one i see

(T)you can tell he's drippin' dollars

(T)so of course, i have to holler...

(A)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

Not to say listening wasn't amusing but it was a really odd song. That is if Kaiba could really consider that singing. Duke Was enjoying it.

(J)if you want boys with cars and cash

(T)show them how you shake it fast

(A)and boys if you want girls like me

(J)flash that cash where we can see

(T)you think i want that ice cold money

(T)well, hell ya, it's fucking yummy

(J)yeah i'm going straight to hell

(A)but here he comes, i have to yell..

(A)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

(A)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

(T)he's sweet and nice and six foot two

(A)with that black faux hawk and eyes of blue

(J)but its the green that lures me in

(J)and that car that takes me for a spin, so...

(A)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

(T)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

(A)cadillac, lexus, and mercedes

(J)i know you get all the ladies

(A)hey hey rich boy look my way!

(T)hey hey rich boy make my day!

(J)hey hey boy you look so fly

(A)throw that money in the sky!

"This is surely why drugs kill brain cells" Kyoo said

"I don't know I liked it" Duke said

"I may be scarred for life" Kaiba said. Pulling out a sucker.

"OH oh lets do a Lady GaGa song" Toshya said.

"Lets just stay here and play loads of stuff" Jou said

"Yeah that'll be fun!" Akira said "Yoshi do's and stuff in his spare time so we could make our own personal CD!"

"SWEET" They all exclaimed.

"Oh my that sounds like scheming" Augustine said "Shinya is out could possible concussion"

"Ow" Akira said

"So your song will have to wait till later" Augustine said "Shinyas group is going to the rec room and well be joining them"

* * *

"Hey" Yugi called running over to Jou

"Oh hey" Jounouchi smiled.

"This place looks like fun" Yugi smiled but frowned a little when he realized Jou was looking somewhere else. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh its nothing" Jou said, but Kaiba looked really hot right now. The way he sucked on that sucker was mind blowing in more then one place ~.^

"Yo jou come on we wanna plan more" Toshya said.

"If you're doing planning Jou's the last one you want to help" Honda said putting him in a head lock "There's nothing up there"

"Haha real funny" Jounouchi said pulling away.

"So have you put in a good word with any of the ladys for me" Honda asked.

"Not really' Jounouchi said.

"The blonde is hot" Honda said.

"And not interested" Akira said "Come on Jou"

"Okay coming" He smiled. Leaving Honda and Yugi.

"Why is Honda such a jerk" Akira asked

"He doesn't get laid? I don't know!" Jounouchi said

"Stop looking at Kaiba" Toshya whispered

"I was not" Jou exclaimed.

"Oh come on he's being fucking erotic right now" Toshya said grinning. "You sould go for him if he bothers you that much"

"Shut up" Jounouchi hissed turning red.

"She's sexually deprived so she'll notice any problems down south even if you try to hide it" Akira said..

"Uke or seme?" Toshya asked causing Jou to go even redder.

"Shutupshutupshutup" Jounouchi said franticly.

"Uke" The two girls chimed together.

"GAHH" Jou yelled covering his ears.

"Okay we're done" Toshya said. Jou nodded.

"So why do you like him?" Kyoo asked

"I rather not answer that." Kaiba said sucker in mouth.

"Oh some on you can tell me" Kyoo said "The more I understand the better I can help"

"The way he acts" Kaiba said.

"Give me more" Kyoo said.

"His energy and how much he cares even when its obvious he's hurtting." Kaiba said

"So you pick on him cause you like seeing the fire in his eyes as you get a rise out of him. You also like the we he treats others even though he doesn't really receive that king of kindness" Kyoo said

"Yeah pretty much" Kaiba said but before Kyoo could reply there was a loud pair of squawks for Jou and Toshya.

They had both jumped up away from Akira and grabbed on to eachother. Toshya was repeating 'Oh My God' over and over. Jounouchi looked worried. Akira sat on the floor laughing at them but something was up her eyes were red. That wasn't normal.

"Nothing to see" Augustine said "GO back to something and you tow pipe down"

Jou and Toshya sat back down. Akiras eyes changed back and she looked pleased. "You're a freak" Toshya growled embarrassed.

"Sorry wasn't my fault" Akira giggled. "I have an idea"

She got up and skipped over to Kaiba.

"Oh shit" Jou said "She wouldn't would she?"

"No but she would say odd things to make us squirm" Toshya said.

Akira was smiling and knew what she was doing. She was going up to talk to Kyoo not Kaiba.

"Suckers is your plan?" Akira asked

"No its only part of it" Kyoo frowned.

"Okay but you could do better"

"tomorrow well wear Halloween stuff. All gothic and hot!" Kyoo said "So kaiba has a problem too"

"Oh that's good" Akira said. "I'll also have Augustine duel Jou! She already agreed to! When she wins she'll make him wear what ever she likes! She'll love it"

"And I'll work on Kaiba" Kyoo said.

"We're good" Akira smiled. Then turned to Kaiba "Hows the quest going"

"Shut up or I'll shut you" Kaiba said.

"Kay" she frowned. Then skipped back to the group.

"What did you say" Jou asked

"Nothing to worry you" Akira smiled. As Augustine walked over.

"Wanna duel me?" She asked "I bet I can win and if I do you have to do what I say for the next week!"

"And if I win I can do what I want for the next week" Jou said excitedly. "And you gotta listen to me!"

"Fine" Augustine smiled

* * *

"How just how" Jou said looking sad.

"Because my puppies are the best" Augustine said. Holding out her Wulf, Lightsworm Beast. The card that had beaten Jounouchi. "Tomorrow Akira will give you what I want you to wear"

"Oh dear" Jou said

"I love tacos!" Augustine said smiling. Jou looked confused was he gonna be a taco tomorrow.

* * *

**Woot I'm not a crack head. . com/watch?v=r5hQRG-QhN0 found this on you tube and I went KYAAAAA! So go watch it! I think I was gonna go back to the springs this chapter but due to Shinyas Concussion you'll have to wait to be able to think about jou and others in swim suits! Heres a wolf deck**

Ancient Gear Beast

Assault Beast

Assault Mercenary

Behemoth the King of All Animals

Fenrir

Flower Wolf

Forest

Gene-Warped Warwolf

Giga-Tech Wolf

Lycanthrope

Mystical Moon

Pitch-Black Warwolf

Plague Wolf

Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter

Silver Fang

Synthesis Spell

Threatening Roar

Twin-Headed Wolf

Wolf

Wolf Axwielder

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast

**I made it a wolf deck cause Augustine was orgionally created as a hellsing OC and then moved to an origional story by me! she's a werewolf... small tribute to my self**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't think last chapter was as good since I keep going back and forth… I'll try to make this better… I think I will post some of the other characters decks… Akira's deck is still being formed cause her deck is my deck…. Miho is from season zero she is not an OC! My quote for this chapter a.k.a the random thing I say**

**Hand in glove, the sun shines out of our behinds (I got a pick that says that and Jou and Kaiba are standing next to each other in it looking at us lol its on my face book in cosplay ideas)**

**

* * *

**

This is Halloween/Spirits

"Not a chance!" Kaiba said

"Oh come on letting us dress you will make you so much more approachable" Kyoo said. "You dress like you don't want to be with others cause you think you're better! True or not you need to be more casual"

"My fan girls would disagree" Kaiba said

"Well Jou's not a girl" Yoshi said

"That wasn't the point the was trying to make" Kyoo replied

"I'm not a Goth" Kaiba said frowning at there Halloween themed outfits.

"Well don't forget swim trunks" Yoshi said

"What ever" Kaiba said.

* * *

"Oh my you look so cute" Akira said eyeing Jou he had black shorts, a black coat that had a tail like a conductors coat, a necklace of tiny skulls and black knee high socks with holes in them and black boots. "Make up time!"

"No way" Jounouchi said but Akira gave an evil look. He sighed and sat down as Akira smiled.

"You really do look good Jounouchi" Anzu said as she eyed his black nails.

"Miho likes it too" Miho smiled.

"I feel fruity" Jounouchi said.

"You are fruity" Toshya said "the glitter lip gloss tastes like cherry"

"Why do I have to be glittery?" Jou asked.

"Augustine brought a bag and I just opened it" Akira said honestly. Akira now wondered the sanity of her friend and feared what she might do to Jou.

"The bag said 'Vamp.' so you must be a vampire" Toshya said "Plush there's teeth. And they look really real!"

"What are you" Jou asked eyeing Akira and Anzu.

"Witches" Akira said

"Duh" Anzu added.

"Now hold still" Akira said

* * *

"Fine" Kaiba finally mumbled.

"Oh you wont be disappointed" Yoshi said. "Now get the hell out Kyoo"

"But it was my idea to dress him" Kyoo wined

"Well my ideas are better" Yoshi said then kicked Kyoo out the door slamming it behind him "You wont regret this"

"You should hope not" Kaiba said causing Yoshi to gulp

* * *

"Well I don't see the others yet" Akira said

"Yeah where's Yoshi" Jounouchi asked.

"There's Kyoo" Akira said pulling Jou along.

"There you are I was so afraid and alone" Kyoo yelled hugging Akira.

"Wow" Akira said looking at him

"Duke was telling sex stories" Kyoo said teary eyes. Then lit up "OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO HOT!"

Jou went bright red as Kyoo eyed him excitedly.

"Duke what are you?" Akira asked eyeing his black shirt and pants. He had belts on his arms and leg.

"I'm Kaiba" Duke said smiling. Akira's hands reached out a little twitching as she resisted the urge to strangle him.

"I should kill you for such stupidity" Akira said.

"Kaiba approved" Duke said "He let me barrow his shirt and belts"

"You seem to get along in an odd way" Jou said "What do you two talk about? Girls? Maybe boys…me?"

The last word was mumbled out of hearing but Duke and Akira picked it up. Duke smiled putting an arm around Jou.

"He has a thing for blonds and that's all I really know he doesn't talk much and I don't make him"

"For the love of bollaks I'm tired of this talk we need action to set it all in motion" Bakura Said quite determined to get his friend the love he needed "Don't be subtle and just wait attack him the worst you'll get is a no"

To say that Akira had gagged on what she'd picked up was an under statement. She had spit out a mouth full of juice, dropped the cup then proceeded to cough. Jou was bright red and Kyoo was excited.

"Right on kitty man" Kyoo said "love the ears"

"Told you you looked cute" Marik smiled "You look like a pretty kitty"

"Not a kitty" Bakura mumbled.

"But Ryou is my pretty kitty"

"Jounouchi you need to go for it" Bakura said

"I don't ah don't know what you're on about" Jounouchi said his face red.

"Then why is your face red" Bakura asked "look you mean as much to me as my hikari… almost… but if you keep playing games you'll be miserable! Just go on impulse this time! Ra forsake that you always have to think too much"

"Shut up" Jou exclaimed bright red.. Yoshi came running in skidding to an excited stop in front of Kyoo.

"Did you have fun" Kyoo asked Yoshi started shaking his head left and right as he shook his hands near his head. Kyoo quickly grabbed Yoshi's smiling head but his hands kept going "Dear God man get a hold of yourself"

"I can't" Yoshi said clenching his fists near his chest turning red.

"Let go of him he's gonna explode" Jou yelled hitting Kyoo to the floor. Yoshi started dancing in circles. Jou clapped three times causing Yoshi to turn to him excitedly. Jou put his hands up in confusion looking at the smaller boy, who in response crossed his arms with aster look. Jou nodded. Yoshi then put his hands together and looked as if begging For something then he crossed them again and nodded. He spun in a circle and stopped fast. He pretended to grab his shirt then his hands went wild like he was pulling many articles of clothing and tossing them. Then he finally swooped his hands down in a fashion that said 'check out my duds'

"I see" Jounouchi nodded.

"What he say" Toshya asked.

"Either he gave Kaiba a strip tease or he dressed him today" Then with an evil smirk added "I'd go with the first one"

"You dressed Kaiba" Toshya exclaimed "And your alive to tell the tell? BULLSHIT!"

Said bullshit walked up next to excited boy arms crossed and lots of leg showing. Mouths dropped and said bullshit scowled causing them to shut… most of the way.

"Who are you suppose to be" Akira asked dazed. 'and where can I get that outfit for Mokuba' she thought. He had extremely short blue shots on a coat over a white shirt with hanging suspenders and almost knee high socks.

"Luke from the game Professor Layton" Kaiba said

"zzz-zz-zzz-zz" Yoshi started buzzing excitedly. Kaiba put his hand over the boys mouth and held his nose. After some mumbled buzzing he got weak and grabbed Kaiba's arm Kaiba let got.

"Thank you" Yoshi said regaining his cool.

"My what long legs you have!" Toshya smiled "You agree Jou"

"Ah sure what ever" Jounouchi said quickly looking away and scratching his head " Who's hungry? I'm gonna go grab some food"

"I'll come" Toshya said fallowing the blushing blonde.

"Yoshi" Kaiba said calmly as he sat down

"Yes" Yoshi said a little worried.

"Remember the question you asked earlier?" Kaiba said

"I so do" Yoshi said.

"I've changed my answer" Kaiba said

"Oh really." Yoshi looked disappointed.

"Are you going to ask me what I changed it to" Kaiba asked

"What is your answer" Yoshi asked but looked confused as Kaiba put a hand on the back of his head and on his mouth.

"Its yes" Kaiba said. Instantly Yoshi started squirming and convoluting in place but soon stopped for that common need for air. Kaiba let go.

"You're the best" Yoshi said "You wont regret this"

Jounouchi and Toshya came back to find two seat open both to the right of Kaiba. They both hurried but Toshya was faster and slipped in the seat not next to Kaiba. She gave Jou a seductive smirk Jou sighed and sat down.

"You missed it" Bakura whispered from across the table "Kaiba's like drugged or something"

"I heard that" Kaiba frowned

"Akira did you slip something in his coffee?" Toshya asked.

"Shrooms" Kaiba answered. "Tastes like shrooms"

"How do you Know what shrooms taste like" Akira frowned

"They tastes like your darker half" Kaiba smirked causing Akira to go red. She didn't always know what her Yami did so that statement was fearful.

"Keep this up and I'll release yours" Akira growled. Kaiba paled. His former self wasn't something he wanted hanging around and Akira had convinced self to leave Kaiba alone. How? Kaiba did not know but didn't want him back.

"I'd prefer you wouldn't" Kaiba said.

"Release his what?" Yoshi asked.

"You remember the things I explained to you about past self's" Akira said. Yoshi thought a sec then nodded smiling.

"He has what I have only his isn't like mine" Akira said "His can be dismissed by putting his item away"

"What item" Kaiba scowled

"The millennium rod" Akira smiled

"But doesn't Yugi have that?" Jou asked

"I talked the Pharaoh in to giving it to me" Akira smiled "I can be quite convincing"

"She really can be" Toshya said "Now Toshya what did you give Kaiba"

"Um ah" Toshya blushed "Its three A.M. Show wont put out. Lets go make out with her friends"

Kaiba gave a small laugh then continued the tune "Lets go make out with her friends, friends" Kaiba dinged a cup twice, Yoshi made a smooch sound, Kyoo smiling made a pop sound by putting his finger in his mouth and pulling it out.

"Oohh, I want a lot of profanity" Yoshi said "With a lot less virginity""It's a boy's intuition! With a right explanation" Kyoo smiled "'Cause I'm on that mission""Reproductive mission" Kaiba said "Now take my clothes off. And show me what you're made of"

"This is why drugs kill" Toshya whispered as they repeated how it was 3 A.M.

Both Kyoo and Yoshi "yuyuyu" repeatedly together and what Kaiba said next would cause Jounouchi many dreams

"Excuse me would you like to screw?" His hand was held out towards Kyoo but when he repeated it his hand moved to Duke who laughed. "Cause I'm so amazing in the Sac"

The three boy snickered but Kaiba would not confess to snickering ever!

"Okay what drug was it Yoshi" Akira asked.

"Kyoo gave him sugar" Yoshi blurted

"He gave him energy shots that last 6 hours" Kyoo yelled

"You rat" Yoshi said

"Turd"

"WAIT" They both exclaimed turning to face Akira "YOU GIVE HIM COFFEE EVERYDAY!"

"Um" Akira said

"You coffee is laced with sugary goodness and flavor" Yoshi said

"Its your fault too" Kyoo said. Akira looked guilty as Kaiba looked pale.

"You've been feeding me poison for months haven't you" Kaiba said

"Not poison per say" Akira said

"Per say you tell me" Kaiba frowned

"Per say I don't and say I did" Akira smiled getting up and heading over to Augustine.

"Akira" Kaiba exclaimed fallowing her.

"They act like such a couple some days it makes me feel sick" Kyoo said

"Why you jealous" Jounouchi asked feeling sad. Kyoo was like a j-rock singer he looked just so good and edgy If he liked Kaiba then he really had no chance in hell. Though Kyoto's looks rivaled Duke and Kaiba he was not attracted to him. For some reason it was just Kaiba.

"No!" Kyoo said looking mad "I just feel funny cause she's like dating his brother and well honestly I don't like how chummy they act., like Mokuba's just a way to get closer to him"

"Akira is nothing like that" Jounouchi yelled.

"Oh and you think you know her so well?" Kyoo yelled back.

"I know her better then you"

"You know what she shows you"

"You guys stop it" Yoshi pleaded noticing them slowly gaining attention.

"She doesn't give me a false persona!" Jou yelled

"SHE'S A STUPID LITTLE SLUT WITH NO SENSE" Kyoo yelled standing up"TAKE THAT BACK' Jou was standing now too.

"NO" Kyoo yelled "NAME HER PARENTS NAME, WHERE SHE WAS BORN SIBLINGS ANDTHEN I'LL TAKE IT BACK BUT I KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT OUTSIDE OF HER SCHOOL SELF"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER"

"TRUST HER AS FAR AS I CAN PISS. IF YOU KNEW WHAT I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE SO BUDDY BUDDY"

Kyoo's eyes flashed red for a sec then Jou pined he on the ground. Kyoo fliped them and Jou flipped back both hitting and clawing Kyoo landing a good one near Jou's eye cutting his cheek on his rings. People were watching, cheering, and chanting

"STOP" a voice boomed causing everyone to stop. The two boys still latched on to each other and fuming looked up to see A frowning Kaiba, a worried Akira and an angery Augustine who was coming at them. "Separate now."

"What happened" Akira asked hurrying over. As the boys roughly separated.

"My group were leaving now I need to talk two these to so come on"

* * *

"What happened" Akira asked Jou. Kyoo was talking with Augustine in a separate room.

"Kyoo insulted you" Bakura answered for Jou.

"Akira where are you from?" Jou asked still not looking at her

"Blame my parents Jounouchi" Akira smiled.

"I'm serious" Jou snapped causing Akira to tear up.

"Don't be so hard on her" Kaiba frowned. Jou never treated Akira like this.

"Aokigahara" Akira said "The sea of trees"

"Wait no one lives there" Kaiba said.

"Ah but I was born there" Akira said looking up with a dark look in her eyes.

"That place is haunted" Kaiba said "No one in their right mind would live there!"

"Is mister skeptical afraid of ghosts" Akira smiled.

"No" Kaiba scowled.

"Lies" Akira smiled

"The place is suicide central no one really lives there" Kaiba frowned

"Wait whets your last name" Jou asked.

"Ishikawa" Akira smiled "means stone river"

"And how did you get inside of her?" Jou asked

"My hikari wouldn't tell you all you want to know because she's forgotten but you may ask me instead as long as you don't reminder her of the memories she's locked away" Akira smiled.

"So no info about you" Kaiba frowned.

"She's Fine" Toshya said "They killed her once and they only did it because she wanted to overthrow someone"

"Shut it Hathor" Akira growled

"Who's Hathor?" Jou asked

"She meant to say Toshya I'm sure" Toshya said "Am I right, Sanura"

Akira stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"Who is Sanura" Kaiba frowned

"She is"" Bakura said "but don't worry Sanura means kitten and you can trust me the most she can do is scratch you with her claws"

"Kyoo didn't start the fight" Augustine said frowning as she exited. She looked up "Oh not you again Sanura"

"Good to see you too" Akira smiled.

"Something has infected Kyoo but you already knew that" Augustine frowned

"Nope" Akira said. "Akira's low sprits just got low enough for me to be in control"

"So it wasn't you" Augustine asked

"Not yet it isn't" Akira smiled

"I should send you both to the other side"" Augustine said

"W-what's the o-o-o" Yoshi stuttered

"The other side" Akira said for Yoshi.

"Its rather like the shadow realm only older" Augustine smiled "Only my people know of it and sadly this blonde is of our blood line"

"Only I didn't inherit any beastly traits" Akira said,

"No you're just a bloody spell caster" Augustine said "Worse then a leech"

"Shut it mongrel"

"You hippie child"

"I'll kill you bitch"

"Try Tree fucker"

Akira went for Augustine who stood still then she stopped pulling back shaking a little. Augustine smiled wickedly.

"MUST YOU ALWAYS PISS SANURA OFF" Akira yelled.

"Yes" Augustine smiled patting Akira on the head. "Now that she's back lets go hiking"

"My head hurt" Kyoo said looking sick.

"You passed" Augustine said "I suggest more fiber"

"Um w'ever" Kyoo said

* * *

**OMG I think I see a conflicts in this plot…. Hope I don't put too many things in here lol Rather OC But Akira brings out the strange in people and I break out in to song when ever some one says something that makes me think of one… Also my gay boyfriend usually greeted me by singing a son to me! Song was issues by MSI last chapters song was Hey rich boy by millionaires and god knows what songs they might sing later R&R Suggest what you think should happen on this hike or later….****And remember **

_**Always eat your fiber!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Story on hold till I can rip my hard drive out of my broken laptop put it in a case. This case will make it an external hard drive or kinda like a big jumbo flash drive. Also need a new laptop to properly update. Also on hold cause my grammer just f*ing sucks and I need someone I know and trust to login to my account and edit stuff…. Or find that email I lost…..

Review previous chapters give me ideas and forgive my crack-tastic view on life!


End file.
